Missing
by Ms.BloodyLove
Summary: The birth of a princess causes war and destruction when Hyrule is invaded and the princess goes missing. No one but Link knows where she is, too bad he cant remember anything, least of all what happened to Zelda or why he can't remember anything but his name. look inside to see what happened to Link and Zelda and the adventure Link goes through to remember his past.


**Okay so inspiration has struck me randomly in the shower (don't ask) and when i got dressed i quickly typed this out. I'm not exactly sure where im going with this but I've sort of got a vauge idea, that is if people actually like this. If not who knows if I'll have the inspiration to continue this. **

The soft cries of a baby filled the room as the mother sighed in relief "What are you going to name her?" the doctor asked the new parents. The mother looked thoughful for a while before coming to a conclusion "Zelda" she answered firmly "that's a beautiful name" the doctor responded as the father nodded his head in agreement.

Just then a golden haired boy nervously walked into the room, the mother smiled warmly at the boy "Do you want to hold her?" she questioned already knowing the answer. He nodded his head and she gently placed the baby in the bright-eyed boys waiting arms; he looked over at and smiled brightly when she peeked at him "Now, Link" the father began, getting the boys attension "As her big brother it's your responsibilty to protect her and teach her things that we can't as her parents" he lectured and Link nodded his head in understanding gazing at his sister who giggled in response.

All of a sudden one of the guards came bursting into the room breaking the tender moment "The castle has been invaded! The enemy is on his way here to capture the princess" The guard spoke out breathlessly. A look of alarm crossed the father and mother's face "Link, get Zelda out of here" the father yelled, the blue-eyed boy took one look at his mother and father then dashed out of the room clutching his sister to his chest.

Link ran toward the throne room where he knew there would be a passage to get outside in emergencies like this, but befor ehe could reach the door to the room he heard footsteps from the other side rushing his way. Scared, the boy jumped into the first room he saw, not wanting to take the chance of meeting the enemy even if it could be his father's own men, which happened to be one of the servants room; he softly closed the door and leaned against it, waiting for the pounding sound of men running past his hiding place. when the sound faded away he slipped out of the room and into the throne room heading for the secret passage. Link found it and ran down the winding staricase that led to the outside.

From there he sprinted into the nearby woods and ran for what seemed like hours. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath his legs sore; Zelda started to cry sensing the danger that they were in "Ssh it's okay" he soothingly hushed her. Afraid that someone could have heard Zelda, Link began running once more, he knew that beyond these woods was a small town where they would be able to hide out until their parents came looking for them. Relief flooded through his body as he saw the river which flowed right outside of town, he slowed as he realized that as soon as he crossed the river he and Zelda would be safe and sound and he hoped the the enemy wouldn't think to look there for them.

The green-clad boy made his way through the path next to the river when his foot caught in a tree root and he tripped, he held Zelda close to him and held her head to protect her as he went down, his head collided with a rock and a large amount of pain sprouted in his head. Before he blacked out the tell-tale pounding of feet meeting the soft earth, shouts of 'look over there', and the loud wails of a baby swirled through his head.

**Yes I made Link Zelda's brother cuz I think theyre more like loving siblings than lovers but that's just me :P also Link is about five when this is happening so yeah i also made him older. I hope you enjoyed please review cuz if I dont get any reviews I might not cointinue this! also if you had any ideas on what I should do with this please feel free to tell me :33 **


End file.
